There have been known personal watercrafts including a jet pump provided at a rear end portion of the watercraft body, which draws in water through the watercraft bottom by means of the jet pump driven by an engine and runs forward by jetting the thus drawn-in water rearward of the stern.
FIG. 9 hereof is a view explanatory of an example of the conventional manner of joining components of a watercraft body 10 by adhesive. First, adhesive 103 is applied to a peripheral edge 101a and upward protruding portions 101b of a hull 101 loaded on a cart 102; the hull 101 forms a lower half section of the watercraft body 10. Then, a deck 105 forming an upper half section of the watercraft body 10 is overlaid on the hull 101 in such a manner that a peripheral edge 105a of the deck 105 is positioned in overlapping relation with the peripheral edge 101a of the hull 101. Then, the adhesive 103 is cured to secure the peripheral edge 105a of the deck 105 to the peripheral edge 101a of the hull 101, to thereby provide a fully-assembled watercraft body 10.
In ordinary cases, the curing of the adhesive 103 after the deck 105 has been overlaid on the hull 101 is effected by “natural curing”; however, if the adhesive 103 is cured naturally with the deck 105 overlaid on the hull 101, a relatively long time is necessary for curing the adhesive 13, which would lead to poor productivity. To reduce the necessary curing time, the provisionally-assembled watercraft body 100 may be carried into a curing furnace so that the adhesive 103 applied between the peripheral edges 101a and 105a of the hull 101 and deck 105 can be cured in a curing furnace at higher speed. However, such a curing furnace tends to require a relatively great installation space and large-scale equipment, which would greatly increase the manufacturing cost of the personal watercraft.